


The Best Laid Plans of Bats

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Tim sleeps naked and Kon somehow finds out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans of Bats

Tim has a rule that Conner is not to show up unannounced, because Tim might be busy, or Tim might throw a batarang at his head and destroy his wall, or he might be sleeping, or Batman could be over.

That last is almost persuasive, but sometimes Conner has this problem where Tim will tell him not to do something and then he’ll just have to do it, because Tim makes the best faces when he’s annoyed. And it’s just plain fun to wind him up. 

So Conner’s about to tap on Tim’s window when he actually focuses on the sight inside. Even though it’s almost eleven, Tim’s asleep. He probably had a late night. That’s not what makes Conner’s mouth dry, though.

Despite the few times he’s been around Tim when Tim’s napping, he always pictures him sleeping like some kind of movie vampire - flat on his back, arms crossed over his chest, stiff as a board and not a limb out of place. Tim doesn’t actually sleep like that, though, and right now...

Right now he’s on his stomach. There’s a little arch in his back, one hand is under his pillow, and the other is resting near his head, which is turned to the side. It kind of looks like he’s drooling a little into his pillow. Which is pretty great, but not as great as the fact that the sheet is low around Tim’s hips. Low enough that Conner can tell he’s not wearing a stitch on, unless he’s wearing socks, but Conner kind of doubts that he’s wearing socks and not bat-boxers.

His skin is perfect, pale and smooth where it isn’t scarred. Conner wants to kiss down Tim’s spine and then just tug the sheet aside and lick a little lower.

He doesn’t know how long he hovers there, staring at Tim, but Tim doesn’t so much stir and wake as go straight from sleeping to staring. Right at Conner. And then Tim’s pulling the sheet around his waist and coming over to open the window, managing to look sleepy and tousled but still like he could kick Conner’s ass at a second’s notice. 

“Are you coming in?” he asks, like there’s nothing unusual about Conner hovering outside Tim’s window, staring at him like some kind of stalker, and hard enough to drill nails. Maybe Tim hasn’t noticed? What is he thinking, Tim notices everything, he’s just being polite, and-

Conner can’t stand it, and he shoots into Tim’s bedroom and grabs him, kissing him fiercely. If Tim freaks out he can maybe pass it off as a joke. But Tim’s got no delay in reaction, which Conner totally called, and he’s kissing back. Conner groans, clutching Tim’s ass, and the sheet is gone, which means Tim is totally naked, and he nearly loses it just at the thought.

“You sleep naked,” Conner says when they break away for air. Tim is looking extremely satisfied. “Maybe you should close the curtains?” he suggests, because he might have really enjoyed the view, but he doesn’t want Tim’s neighbors getting any free shows. 

“Must have slipped my mind,” Tim answers, still looking very pleased with himself, and Conner’s mouth falls open a little, because this had all been on purpose, and Tim probably even knew he wouldn’t listen and would do an unannounced flyby. He hates bat plans.

“I hate you,” he informs Tim. But maybe not that much, because if this was how Tim had to test the waters, fine. He’s pretty sure he’s about to get laid, anyway.

Tim’s lips curl upwards and he leans up for another kiss. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the best laid plans of bats seldom go awry.


End file.
